


Rymowanki

by NoNameRat



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slenderverse - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Evan też lubi noże, Gen, HABIT lubi noże, Psychological Torture, Torture, Vinny chciałby mieć choć jeden poranek wolny od HABITa, ale nie w takim kontekście, no dosyć gorzko wyszło
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNameRat/pseuds/NoNameRat
Summary: Ten jeden raz, kiedy Vinny próbował wyegzorcyzmować HABITa. Najsmutniejsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że nawet nie doszedł do punktu, w którym egzorcyzmy się zaczynają.





	Rymowanki

**Author's Note:**

> USQUE AD NAUSEAM

 

\- Oooch Vinny! Vinny, Vinny!  
Po domu rozległ się radosny szczebiot, który zagłuszony był częściowo przez tupanie po schodach. _Szczebiot_ nie jest słowem, które można bezproblemowo przypisać do kogoś rodzaju HABITa, zwłaszcza z jego głębokim, gardłowym, nie do końca ludzkim głosem. Oto jednak demon, w podejrzanie promienny i entuzjastyczny sposób, wspinał się na piętro, szukając swojego współlokatora. Na zamianę to charczał coś do siebie, po czym podnosił głos i niewinnymi, jak miód słodkimi słówkami próbował wywabić Vinniego z ukrycia.

Vinny nie lubił miodu. Nie przepadał też za HABITem, wczesnymi porankami, ani ideą bycia więźniem w swoim własnym domu, gdzie aktualnie był zamknięty jak królik w klatce. Nieszczęśliwie te trzy rzeczy zmówiły się, aby zaistnieć dziś w tym samym miejscu, czyli w pokoju Vinniego.  
\- O, tu jesteś! – uciszył się HABIT, kiedy wtargnął bez pukania do środka. Jednym szarpnięciem odsłonił zasłony, niemal je urywając, a ostre słońce zalało zaspanego, leżącego w łóżku mężczyznę. Vinny podciągnął kołdrę na twarz, mamrocząc coś niezrozumiałego.  
\- Pobudka Vinny, koniecznie musisz zobaczyć co odkryłem dziś w nocy!  
\- W tej chwili? – sapnął już od rana zmęczony głos spod kołdry. – Nie może to poczekać aż zjem śniadanie czy coś…  
Wyciągnął rękę szukając okularów na stoliku nocnym i powoli założył je. Rozbawiona twarz HABITa nabrała ostrości. Ten uśmiech nie wróżył niczego dobrego. W zasadzie, cała egzystencja HABITa nie wróżyła niczego dobrego. Vinniemu nie podobał się sposób, w jaki usta demona rozciągnęły się szeroko. Demon cmoknął, niemal zadowolony z pytania, i swoje następne słowa wypełnił miodem pełnym toksycznych środków owadobójczych wymieszanych z wybielaczem:  
\- Myślę, że to będziesz wolał oglądać na pusty żołądek. O, i weź kamerę.

Vinny, ciągle w szortach i koszulce które służyły mu za piżamę, niemrawo sunął za HABITem, marząc o mocnym smaku i zapachu kawy. Zeszli na dół, ale nie doszli do kuchni, tylko zatrzymali się w salonie. Na stole leżało parę książek. HABIT okrążył mebel i palcem postukał w jedną z okładek. Wziął ją do ręki, pokazał tytuł do kamery i przekartkował niedbale. Zerknął ciekawie spod czapki z daszkiem na twarz Vinniego, najwidoczniej oczekując jakiejś reakcji na tę małą biblioteczkę. Vinny tylko wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie poznajesz? Zdaje się, że wszyyystkie te książki znasz. Znaczy się, tę na pewno, co? – Podniósł gruby tom z zieloną okładką i potrząsnął nim, czekając na odpowiedź.  
\- Tak – przyznał Vinny, odwracając na chwilę wzrok. Kiedy cisza przedłużała się, a wyczekujące spojrzenie demona nie ustępowało, westchnął i dodał: - To książka z której wziąłem rytuał przywołania.  
\- Żeby…? – machnął ręką HABIT, zachęcając go dalej do mówienia.  
\- Żeby cię przywołać.  
\- Dokładnie! Zgadza się! – potwierdził zadowolony demon i z głośnym plaśnięciem książka znów wylądowała na stole. - Oczywiście, wszystkie te książki to gówno – kontynuował. – Jasne, może jedną czy dwie rzeczy trafili, ale na przykład to? Szkoda, że nie szukałeś odpowiedzi w poradnikach o magicznych leczniczych właściwościach kamieni szlachetnych, to mniej więcej ten sam poziom. Wstyd mi Vinny, że w ogóle do niej zajrzałeś, że w ogóle masz ją w domu!  
\- …nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi – powiedział powoli Vinny, poprawiając okulary i uchwyt na kamerze.  
\- Nie rozumiesz – powtórzył wolno HABIT. – Nie rozumiesz, hmm – szepnął jakby do siebie, zawieszając głowę. Obszedł znów stół, w zamyśleniu przyglądając się kolorowym okładkom. Podniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się krótko w sposób, który zawsze trochę niepokoił Vinniego – na wpół złośliwie, z wewnętrznym niesprecyzowanym ukontentowaniem, zaciekawieniem i jednoczesnym leniwym znużeniem. Wiele się działo w tym jednym drgnieniu twarz, która nawet nie należała do niego. Vinny nie miał słów, żeby opisać co czuł widząc HABITa – nieznajomy w ciele kogoś mu tak bliskiego, a jednak dzień za dniem obce imię ześlizgiwało mu się z języka coraz łatwiej na widok ciała Evana. Czuł się nieswojo, kiedy zastanawiał się czy nadejdzie moment, w którym widząc ciało Evana, w ogóle nie pomyśli o przyjacielu.

HABIT zbliżył się do Vinniego, który cofnął się mimowolnie o krok. Usatysfakcjonowany reakcją demon przeobraził swój uśmiech w śmiech i znów pochylił się nad książkami.  
\- Niezły jesteś, naprawdę niezły, przyznaję. Może i dajesz radę nabrać ich wszystkich – w tym miejscu machną ręką w stronę obiektywu kamery Vinniego – ale żeby tak mnie podle kłamać, Vinny? Mnie? Myślałem, że mamy umowę, że, że, że jakoś się tu zrozumieliśmy, ale hmmm. Przychodzę i co widzę? Że wszyyystkie twoje książki o duchach, rytuałach i opętanych nie stoją tam gdzie powinny! Nieodłożone na półeczki albo _źle_ odłożone jakbyś się nieudolnie starał, żebym nie zauważył, że w ogóle je wziąłeś. Już, już ci się znudziłem, Vinny? Najpierw pukasz do moich drzwi, ja kulturalnie przychodzę, a teraz próbujesz się mnie pozbyć? Niegrzecznie – stwierdził, kiwając palcem z naganą.

Vinny milczał. Nieporuszony przemową, wciąż z niezmienionym wyrazem twarzy, patrzył gdzieś na bok. Ręka trzymająca kamerę opadła mu nieco. HABIT pstryknął palcami parę razy w powietrzu, żeby zyskać jego uwagę.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał z nagłą troską HABIT, przekrzywiając głowę na bok. – Hmm, może to wyostrzy twoje zainteresowanie.

W paru długich rześkich krokach znalazł się w kuchni. Vinny podążył bez słowa, pozwalając sobie tylko na ciche westchnięcie. Śledził okiem kamery jego ruchy jak usadawia się na krześle, kładąc jedną rękę na blacie kuchennym. Drugą otworzył szufladę ze sztućcami.  
\- Wybierz rymowankę – rzucił HABIT.  
\- Po co?... – spytał powoli Vinny.  
\- Ponieważ. Chcę. Żebyś wybrał rymowankę? – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się z irytacją, iskry niecierpliwości skakały pomiędzy jego słowami.  
\- Yyyhhmhmmm – wymruczał pod nosem Vinny. Przeciągnął dłonią po twarzy, próbując sobie przypomnieć jakikolwiek dziecięcy wierszyk.  
\- Okay, to zrobimy tak - ja zacznę! – powiedział demon poprawiając się na siedzeniu. Odchrząknął poważnie, wyglądając jak ktoś, kto jest gotów recytować dramaty Szekspira. Zaraz też parsknął zduszonym śmiechem i zaczął z niemal dziecinną intonacją recytować:  
\- Baloniku mój malutki,  
  rośnij duży, okrąglutki.  
  Balon rośnie, że aż strach,  
  Przebrał miarę – no i **_trach!_**

Przy ostatnich słowach sięgnął do szuflady, złapał za duży czcionek noża i nie tracąc rytmu wbił ostrze w zgięcie ramienia z taką siłą, aż czubek wbił się mocno w drewno blatu pod spodem. HABIT wyszczerzył się szeroko na dźwięk ścierającego się metalu z kością, po czym _jeszcze szerzej_ , widząc jak Vinny podskoczył niemal w miejscu, a kamera zatrząsała mu się w dłoni.  
\- Co do _cholery_ , HABIT?! – syknął Vinny z niedowierzeniem. Demon zaśmiał się i przez chwile podziwiał swoje przyszpilone do blatu ramię. Krew zaczęła lecieć ciurkiem z ciała, wsiąkając we wszystkie warstwy ubrań które na sobie miał, których praktycznie w ogóle nie zmieniał.  
\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – spytał jeszcze raz Vinny, bardziej skołowany niż cokolwiek innego, zanim realizacja uderzyła w niego jak ciemna morska fala, odbierając mu na chwilę dech. Powoli zamknął oczy. Krew leciała z ciała Evana. Nie HABITa.  
\- Evan nie może umrzeć. Nawet ten głąb zauważył, że regeneruje się z ran, które powinny go zabić na miejscu. Aaale to nie oznacza, że on nie czuje bólu. Znaczy się, w tym momencie, kto wie, prawda? Może coś czuje, może nie, może jest właśnie świadomy, ale kto wie? Bo mnie na przykład to obojętne – zadumał się HABIT, jakby teraz była właściwa pora na przemyślenia filozoficzno-fizjologiczne nad naturą cierpienia w koncepcji postrzegania bólu przez nadprzyrodzone siły opętujące ludzie ciała. Otrząsnął się z tej myśli i sięgnął po kolejny nóż. – Widzisz, Vinny, próbujesz sobie po cichu szukać sposobu na usunięcie mnie. Oszczędzę ci wysiłku. Po pierwsze, żadna z tych bzdurnych książek ci nie pomoże. Osobiście, czuje się tym wszystkim odrobinkę _urażony_. Związku z tym, i to będzie nasze „po drugie”, myślę, że mała lekcja w tym temacie jest niezbędna. Dawno nic wspólnie nie robiliśmy, prawda? A jeszcze dawniej nie robiłeś nic miłego z Evanem.

HABIT od razu przeszedł do czynnej tortury, pomijając całkowicie etap ostrzeżeń, gróźb i zastraszania. Vinny patrzył bezradnie jak demon robi z ciała jego przyjaciela żywy trzymak na noże. Czy Evan czuł ten ból? Był świadomy tego co się dzieje? HABIT z zainteresowaniem obserwował zmianę w rysach twarzy Vinnego, kiedy ten znów doszedł do prawidłowych wniosków.  
\- N-nie… nie zamierzasz chyba…  
\- Oooo tak, Vinny, zgadza się! – zawołał HABIT. – Zamierzam nafaszerować gościa wszystkimi ostrymi kawałkami, a potem zostawić go na trochę samemu sobie. Obgadacie zaległości – powiedział, puszczając figlarne oczko. – Więc… Vinny? Nie próbuj więcej kłamać mi prosto w twarz, okay? Okay. Część teoretyczna za nami, trochę więcej praktyki. Wybierz rymowankę!

Kuchnia jakby się pomniejszyła i ściemniała, spocona dłoń ledwo trzymała prosto kamerę. _Cholera_ , pomyślał Vinny, _cholera, choleracholera!_  
\- Wybierz. Rymowankę. Albo ja znów wybiorę. Najdłuższą jak się da. Może nam wtedy zabraknąć noży z szuflady, hmm…  
Vinny oddychał ciężko przez nos, zęby zaciśnięte miał z bezsilnej wściekłości. Nie mógł powstrzymać HABITa przed „samookaleczeniem” używając siły, bo nawet pomimo tego, że Evan był dosyć niskim gościem, tak HABIT był obłąkańczo silny. Na tym etapie mógł tylko oszczędzić przyjacielowi końcowego bólu, być może ograniczając ilość jego ran, grając o to z HABITem. O ile jego udział w tej zabawie miał jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Widział co tu się dzieje - HABITowi nie była na rękę fizyczna tortura Vinnego, ostatecznie do czegoś go przecież potrzebował. Za to nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, żeby wkopać mu mentalnie. _To twoja wina, że Evan będzie miał przesrane. Było nie kombinować,_ teatralnym szeptem przekonywała go tortura HABITa. Jeśli coś powie, będzie się czuł jak część tej tortury, którą HABIT przygotował dla Evana. Jeśli nie powie nic, może się to skończyć jeszcze gorzej.  
\- Hmm? Nic dla mnie nie masz? W porządeczku, hej, hop! – Rzucił lekko HABIT, sięgając z ochotą po narzędzie większego kalibru, pięknie naostrzony tasak.  
\- Nie, chwila, stój. Uh, _idzie rak idzie rak!_  
\- Hejjj, nie najgorzej, okay!  
   Idzie rak idzie rak  
   czasem naprzód czasem wspak.  
   Idzie rak nieborak  
   jak uszczypnie, będzie **_znak!_**

Szybkim i chętnym ruchem porwał mniejsze ostrze ze stojącego przy tosterze stojaka na noże i sprawnie zatopił je w tej samej, przyszpilonej już do blatu ręce. Zadowolony gwizdnął przez zęby i zerknął na drewniany stojak. To Stephanie go kiedyś tu przyniosła.  
\- Cholera, po co wam taki wielki zestaw noży kuchenny? Nie widziałem, żebyś gotował cokolwiek ambitniejszego od makaronu. Moja kolej!  
  Chodzi lisek koło drogi  
  Nie ma **_ręki_** ani **_nogi,_**  
  Kogo lisek przyodzieje,  
  Ten się nawet nie **_spodzieje!_**

Ubrania darły się, kiedy kolejne ostrza znikały w miękkim ciele. Najpierw mniejszy w rękę, dalej duży ząbkowany nóż w udo. Był to ewidentnie nóż do chleba, bez ostrego końca. Zajęło więc chwilę HABITowi, żeby przepiłować się przez jeansy. Po dodaniu do spodni nowej dziury rył dalej, aż wreszcie metalowe ostrze wystawało po drugiej stronie, ociekając w całości krwią, robiąc kałuże na podłodze. Vinny niemal czuł metaliczny jej smak na języku. Zaciśnięty knot w żołądku powstrzymał go przed zwymiotowaniem. HABIT zaś kontynuował. Kolejne ostrze zatańczyło w powietrzu i obierało nowy cel. Nóż zatopił się poniżej obojczyka, aż po samą rączkę. Demon nawet nie mrugnął przy tym. Przez chwilę jeszcze wymieniali się krótkimi zwrotkami. Przy niektórych, tych od Vinniego, demon rzeczywiście robił pauzę zastanawiając się, po czym wesoło nucił je bez dodatkowej przemocy. W końcu jednak Vinny nie wytrzymał, widząc jak coraz bardziej krwawi ciało Evana, jak coraz więcej metalu znika wewnątrz jego narządów, jak rozlegle pękają mu podskórnie żyły i rozszarpywane są jego mięśnie, jak zgrzytał metal o kości. HABIT świetnie wiedział co i gdzie było w ludzkim ciele. Wiedział jak utrzymywać przy życiu i wykrwawiać swoje ofiary, żeby umieranie zajęło to tyle czasu, ile chciał.  
Vinny z kolei wiedział jak bardzo zdruzgotany był Evan, kiedy po pierwszym dłuższym czasie opętania wreszcie na chwilę odzyskał panowanie nad swoim ciałem. Był mocno podłamany już bez żadnych specjalnych dodatkowych zabiegów ze strony HABITa. Każda kolejna „sesja” przejęcia ciała prała mu mózg coraz bardziej, aż w pewnym momencie już nie potrafił zdzierżyć biernego obserwowania okrucieństw i mordu HABITa. Wyłączał się coraz bardziej, tracąc kontakt z ciałem. Kiedy ostatnio widział Evana, ten powiedział mu, że niewiele nawet pamięta. Momentami odpływał tak daleko, jakby rzeczywiście przenosił się gdzie indziej, gdzie mógł siedzieć w tępym odrętwieniu. Czy kiedyś miał nadejść moment, kiedy w ogóle nie wróci? Opisał tylko swoje bezmierne obrzydzenie, nienawiść do siebie i HABITa, całe morze nieszczęść, które zalewały go – jednego, bezsilnego człowieka.

\- H-HABIT, proszę, n-nie musisz tego robić… - jęknął cicho Vinny, ciężar na piersi robił się nieznośnie dołujący.  
\- Och Vinny, oczywiście, że muszę. Pamiętasz co ci mówiłem? Że będzie dużo ciaaał, i zabijaaania i przemooocy. I ciągle jakoś próbujesz udawać, że wcale nieee, że może ci się udać uratować parę królików i _przyjaciół_. I wiesz, to bardzo inspirujące! Bardzo piękne! Jakbyś rzeczywiście, _naprawdę_ o to dbał! Ale nie, nie mamy na to za bardzo czasu na te wszystkie udawanki. Więc zamknij mordę i podaj mi tamten nóż Evana z szafki. To jego ulubiony, prawda? Na pewno się ucieszy jak go zobaczy!

Zakorzeniony w podłodze Vinny potrzebował dodatkowego gardłowego ostrzegawczego fuknięcia od HABITa, które skutecznie oderwało go od ziemi. Ujął ostrożnie rączkę myśliwskiego noża Evana i z wahaniem odwrócił się. HABIT siedział z oczekującym uśmiechem, kiwając się na boki, nucąc pod nosem którąś z rymowanek. Każdy ruch sprawiał, że rany poszerzały się, tocząc z otworów coraz więcej czerwieni. Demon zdawał się na to nie zwracać uwagi, a nawet zaczął stukać paznokciami unieruchomionej ręki po blacie. Drugą sięgnął po wykałaczki i zaczął je wbijać pomiędzy kostki dłoni. Wyglądał jak obskurne dzieło sztuki, manekin nieczuły na przemoc i ból. Evan z kolei, kiedy tylko znów będzie sobą, odczuje każdą dziurę, chłód i gorąc ostrzy w mięsie swojego ciała. Wyciąganie noży i różnych innych kreatywnych kuchennych ostrych przyrządów tylko przyśpieszy proces wykrwawiania i bolesnego umierania w drgawkach i dreszczach, kiedy będzie się dławił własną krwią. Vinny nie był do końca pewien jak działała regeneracja HABITa. Spowolni czy przyśpieszy ona udrękę Evana? Rany zaczną się goić zaraz po usunięciu narzędzi? Czy będzie musiał czekać z Evanem w objęciach, jak Matka Boska w piecie, aż ten znajdzie się na skraju śmierci? HABIT trafił w któryś z ważnych witalnych narządów? Czy było cokolwiek, co mógł zrobić, żeby pomóc przyjacielowi?  
Vinny zorientował się, że w pokoju nastała cisza. HABIT znów wydał z siebie pośpieszające warknięcie. Vinny niechętnie podał mu myśliwski nóż.  
\- Mamy tu jeszcze trochę miejsca na udzie. Posłuchaj tego, na pewno ci się spodoba.  
  Idzie _wąż_ wąską dróżką  
  nie porusza żadną nóżką  
  poruszałby gdyby mógł  
  lecz wąż przecież nie ma **_nóg!_**

Nóż z głośnym chrupnięciem przeszył nogę i wbił się od dołu w siedzenie krzesła. HABIT przez chwilę podziwiał nieszczęście na twarzy Vinniego, po czym odchylił głowę i wziął głęboki wdech.

Evan zaczął krzyczeć.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 🐍❔
> 
> (Kudosik zawsze w cenie, zostaw kudosa jeśli ci się podobało! Rzuć komentarzem, jeśli chcesz dodać coś od siebie. :)


End file.
